En Primavera las flores vuelven a nacer
by Manfariel
Summary: Las flores renacen en una sola estaciòn, y se dice que el amor tambièn.
1. Lamentaciones

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**En Primavera las flores vuelven a nacer**

N/A: Tengo que advertir que para leer este fic, primero se necesita leer mi otro fic llamado "Cuatro tortugas y una flor", sino no se le entenderá a este.

**1**

**Lamentaciones**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que ella se había ido. Después de leer la nota, los cuatro hermanos no se hablaron por semanas, entrenaban, salían y comían juntos, pero no se hablaban, era como estar juntos pero no presentes. Cada uno se perdía en sus recuerdos con aquella chica de rizos cobre y ojos verdes.

Comenzaron a hablarse un mes después, pero sólo lo necesario. Splinter los miraba con nostalgia, sabía que no podría sacarlos de sus lamentaciones de un día para otro, pero la ese lugar había dejado de ser un hogar, faltaban los pleitos entre Miguel Ángel y Rafael, las explosiones provenientes del laboratorio de Donatello y el batir de las catanas de Leonardo, las risas con los videojuegos…Azucena se había llevado esa esencia, la esencia del hogar, de la felicidad…

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación, ya era hora de dormir, pero, como desde hace seis meses, le dormía lo indispensable. No le gustaba cerrar los ojos, ya que si lo hacía, ella venia a sus sueños, su aroma, completamente ella, recordando, cada noche esa aventura en aquel callejón

* * *

Los videojuegos no eran tan divertidos sin ella, era la única que le podía hacer competencia, sin ella ganarle a sus hermanos era demasiado fácil. Sin sabor

* * *

El laboratorio era silencioso, a decir verdad, todo el lugar se había vuelto un cementerio desde que ella se fue, había sido maravilloso, eran los mismos de siempre, pero su presencia cambiaba todo, su mera presencia. Ese optimismo que irradiaba y esa sonrisa que nunca se acababa

* * *

Estar en su cama observando el techo, era uno de sus pasatiempos desde que ella se había marchado, hace mucho que no entrenaba porque si o daba paseos nocturnos. Simplemente se quedaba ahí observando el techo, recordando a que sabían sus labios

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

Un pequeño prólogo para esta segunda parte de mi fic, espero lo disfruten

Manfariel


	2. Regreso

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

N/A: El malo de este fic va a ser Bishop, aquellos que no sepan quién es Bishop, por favor vean un capítulo en Youtube que se llama Worlds Collide part 3, ahí sale este personaje

**2**

**Regreso **

Uno a uno se fueron despertando y dirigiendo a la cocina para desayunar, masticaban y bebían en silencio, como cada mañana desde hace seis meses

**--**Buenos días hijos míos**-- **dijo Splinter

**--**Buenos días—saludaron todos al unísono y siguieron masticando, la rata se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y observó a sus hijos minuciosamente

**--**¿Qué pasa sensei?—preguntó Miguel

**--**No han ido a la superficie, desde hace algunas semanas

**--**…**--**miró a sus hermanos

**--**No tenemos ganas—contestó simplemente Rafa

**--**No me importa—la voz de Splinter sonó severa—o van a la superficie esta noche o están castigados…si Miguel Ángel, eso significa que no habrá videojuegos—el mencionado cerró la boca

**--**Sensei ¿Nos está incitando a ir a la superficie?—preguntó Leo estupefacto

**--**Si—y acto seguido salió de la cocina

**--**Don—dijo Miguel

**--**¿Si?

**--**¿Le pusiste algo al desayuno para que Splinter dijera eso?... ¡Hey!—Rafa le había dado un zape

**--**Tonto

* * *

**--**Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Rafa, las tres tortugas miraron significativamente a su hermano mayor

**--**Eh…

**--**¡Carrera!—gritó Miguel

**--**Ya sabemos que ellos siempre ganan, Miguel Ángel—dijo Don

**--**No importa, lo emocionante es la carrera

**--**Podemos cambiar de pareja—dijo Leo

**--**Es buena idea—dijo Don

**--**Bien, yo iré con cerebrito—apuntó Rafa

**--**Yei, vamos a ganar—dijo Miguel

**--**Eso lo veremos

**--**Uno…**--**dijo Leo

**--**Dos…**--**dijo Rafa

**--**¡Tres!—gritaron los cuatro

* * *

**--**Vamos Don, sígueme el paso—dijo Rafa

**--**Cálmate señor veloz ¿Crees que les llevemos ventaja?

**--**No lo sé… ¡Cuidado!—apenas tuvieron tiempo para agacharse y un par de dardos pasaron zumbando sus cabezas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad

**--**¿Qué fue eso?—miraron al frente, había dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro, con un lente rojo en su ojo derecho y unas cerbatanas

**--**¿Qué intentan?

**--**¡Rafa!—el mencionado desvió otro dardo con sus sais

**--**Ahora si les voy a dar en todita su…

**--**Hay una probabilidad mayor de que ellos nos atinen primero con su cerbatana…

**--**Ves porque siempre quiero estar con Leo, está bien, vámonos de aquí

* * *

**--**¡Si, les ganamos! ¡Les ganamos!—Miguel empezó a bailar en la azotea

**--**Esto no está bien

**--**¿Qué? ¿Ganarles? Para mi es perfecto

**--**No, siempre es una diferencia mínima

**--**No creo que estén muy lejos…mira ahí vienen—las otras dos tortugas venían corriendo a toda velocidad

**--**Larguémonos de aquí—dijo Rafael en cuanto estuvo cerca

**--**Pero…**--**dijo Miguel

**--**Después les explicamos—bajaron del edificio y entraron a la primera coladera que vieron

* * *

**--**¿Dardos?—preguntó Miguel, mientras veía a sus hermanos boca abajo

**--**Si—dijo Donatello—como si fuéramos animales a los cuales cazar

**--**Don

**--**Si, ya se, somos animales, pero evolucionados

**--**¿Para que los querrían?—preguntó Leo, pero nadie contesto, Splinter se encontraba con ellos, una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sus hijos ya tenían con que distraerse, finalmente todos suspiraron

**--**Seguro volverán a aparecer—dijo Rafa

**--**Seguramente…**--**todos miraron hacía la entrada, se había escuchado un ruido

**--**Don—susurro Leo, acto seguido las luces se apagaron, se concentraron, era una persona de eso estaban seguros

**--**Leo—dijo Rafa, los cinco habían identificado el olor y con su entrenamiento arduo, podían verla en la oscuridad, las luces se encendieron, estaba ante ellos, con un vestido morado con lunares blancos que le llegaba a la rodilla, unos tacones blancos, y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Los seis se quedaron ahí viéndose unos a otros, estupefactos y sorprendidos

**--**No debí de haber venido—dijo ella, después de un largo silencio, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse

**--**Espera—la habían tomado de la mano, se trataba de Miguel

**--**Miguel…no…yo…

**--**¿Por qué no te sientas y nos cuentas como has estado?—dijo Splinter tomando asiento en el sofá

**--**Si, ven con nosotros—Miguel la jaló hasta que se sentaron, los otros tres permanecieron de pies, observándola

**--**¿Cómo te ha ido Azucena?—preguntó Splinter

**--**Eh…bien, supongo…no si, bien. Conseguí trabajo como modelo para una revista

**--**…**--**Rafa la miró penetrantemente

**--**Ya veo—dijo Splinter**--**¿Y qué tal?

**--**Es cansado, me la paso todo el día en los estudios y en este momento estoy de gira por llamarlo de alguna manera, otra marca de ropa quería que modelara y por eso estoy aquí en Nueva York, y pensé en venir a visitarlos…pero creo que fue una mala idea—miró al suelo mientras se mordía los labios, Leo dejo escapar un suspiro

**--**Voy a hacerme un poco de té ¿Alguien quiere?—nadie contesto

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido así? ¿Por qué cuando las cosas ya se habían arreglado? Recordaba que las primeras semanas, después de su partida, su atención se iba a la puerta de la entrada, imaginándosela, verla regresar. Pero tenía que volver justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse, pero los resentimientos no habían sido olvidados. El té se le resbaló y cayó en sus manos, reimprimió un grito, de verdad estaba caliente, se enjuago su mano en agua fría y tomó un trapo para secar el piso

* * *

El incómodo silencio seguía, Azu quería desaparecer de ahí, como fuera pero quería desaparecer

**--**Supongo—Don rompió el silencio—que con este nuevo trabajo que tienes, debes de tener algún novio o pretendiente

**--**Eh…**--**las mejillas de la chica se encendieron—no, a decir verdad, si he salido con personas, pero nada formal—quiso decir lo que pensaba, la razón de porque no había podido estar con alguien más, eran cuatro seres que estaban con ella en ese mismo lugar. Leo regresó de la cocina con una taza humeante en la mano

**--**Dices que vienes de gira—dijo Leo, la chica asintió—entonces no te quedarás por mucho tiempo

**--**Tres meses

**--**Entiendo—Rafa soltó un gruñido antes de subir a su habitación

**--**Creo que debo irme—dijo la chica y se levantó—lamento haber venido—no le dio tiempo de contestar a nadie y echo a correr

* * *

**--**Idiota, idiota—se decía mientras subía las escaleras de la coladera--¿Cómo lo pudiste hacer Azucena? Te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos—finalmente llegó a la superficie, su moto amarilla Yamaha seguía ahí, soltó un suspiro de alivio, no se la habían robado, se colocó el casco, subió en ella y acelero lo más que pudo

**--**Tonta, tonta—seguía reclamándose, notó que gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos a la protección del casco. Llegó a su hotel, dejó la moto y el casco en el valet parking, tomó el elevador y no tardó mucho en llegar a su habitación 207. Por suerte no había encontrado a nadie en el camino, así que no tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no le vieran llorar, abrió la puerta de su habitación, estaba tan distraída que no sintió la presencia de alguien más, de...

**--¡**Ah!—gritó la chica asustada en cuanto vio la cama--¡Carajo!

**--**Uy que boquita

**--**¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

**--**No es mi culpa, no sentiste mi presencia—Rafael se incorporó de la cama, la chica se recargo en la pared tratando de regularizar su respiración—lo siento—la tortuga se acerco hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a un palmo de distancia--¿Estás llorando?

**--**No, estoy muriéndome de risa—la chica se alejó de él y salió al balcón a observar la contaminada ciudad, la tortuga la alcanzó

**--**Te extrañe— Azu se sorprendió, nunca había oído a Rafael rebelando sus sentimientos

**--**Rafa…yo también—lo miró—pero no puedo, ya ves lo que pasó la última vez, casi hago que se separen y Don casi muere

**--**No importa—la beso

**--**Rafa…no—pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar, la empujó a la habitación y tras de si, cerró la ventana—no puedo

**--**Azu, no me hagas esto—le tomó las manos y se miraron a los ojos. Entonces volvió a besarla, la arrinconó contra la pared, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras sus manos se paseaban por sus piernas. Las manos de Azu se paseaban por los brazos de su amante, musculosos y marcados, y después por su pecho. Rafael le quitó los tacones, y su mano comenzó a subir por su espalda, buscando el sierre del vestido, lo encontró, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente

**--**No—fue un susurro, pero una poderosa ventisca los separo, Azu se subió el sierre rápidamente, Rafa la miró extrañado, no le dio tiempo de responder—vete de aquí—no tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces, salió por la ventana y desapareció en la oscuridad. La chica se tumbó en la cama, mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *


	3. Cantando bajo la lluvìa

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**3**

**Cantando bajo la lluvia**

El agua caía a cántaros por los cristales del estudio, el incesante chocar de las gotas contra los vidrios. Dentro los flashazos alumbraban toda la habitación, llena de ganchos con ropa, escenografías y zapatos

--Mira hacía acá—dijo el fotógrafo

--Te ves divina—dijo la diseñadora—eres como un ángel—Azucena hacía lo que le pedían, eran las dos de la mañana y ella había estado posando desde las cinco de la tarde

--Terminamos—dijo el fotógrafo, la chica dejo escapar un suspiro y tomó su ropa para cambiarse

--Te veías hermosa—le dijo su diseñadora

--Gracias, Mildred

--Y espera a ver mis diseños para mañana—Azu sonrió débilmente, Mildred tomó sus cosas y se fue, al igual que el fotógrafo

* * *

--Espero que todavía sigan esas láminas en esa azotea—se decía a si mismo mientras corría entre la lluvia y los charcos—las necesito para el Acorazado, no he podido repararlo—sintió un leve escalofrío—seguramente me enfermaré

* * *

Antes de que abriera la puerta de cristal para salir de aquel lugar, una sombrilla ya tapaba la puerta, su chofer estaba esperándola

--Rápido señorita, sino se enfermara

--No, Alfred, hoy no, tengo ganas de salir

--Pero ¿a dónde piensa ir con esta tormenta?—la chica miró las gotas mientras se deslizaban por la sombrilla y se confundían en el pavimento

--La lluvia es el llanto de los difuntos por querer estar vivos. Por eso hay que salir, empaparse y gritar: ¡Carajo, estoy vivo!—miró a su chofer que le devolvía una mirada tierna—y eso es lo que quiero hacer

--De acuerdo—dijo él mientras cerraba la sombrilla

--Pero mañana tengo que estar aquí a las once así que…

--No llegaré tarde—el chofer subió al mini Cooper y se perdió de vista, mientras que Azucena comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo

* * *

--Perfecto—colocó entre sus brazos varios pedazos de lámina que se encontraban en una azotea, cuando un taconeo lento lo detuvo—que raro, es muy poca la gente que esta despierta a esta hora—se asomó, era una chica con una sudadera negra, pantalones negros y unos tacones plateados, pero no tenía prisa, ninguna por no mojarse, caminaba como si estuviera en un museo, lenta y pausadamente, era muy raro, fue sólo una mirada que lanzó hacía arriba y Donatello sabía exactamente de quien se trataba

--Azu—susurro, sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, siguió recogiendo láminas y después dejó escapar un bufido—sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto—dejó las láminas y corrió por la azotea hasta alcanzarla, seguía caminando como si su ropa no estuviera mojada, como si sus pies no estuvieran helados, Don bajó en el siguiente callejón, Azu pasó frente a ella, la tortuga estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo, pero ella sacó una pequeña navaja de quien sabe dónde y se la colocó en el cuello, demasiado cerca de la yugular

--Hey, tranquila

--¿Don?—ella abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida, no se esperaba ver a algunos de ellos otra vez

--Eh…si—la tortuga miró a un lado y al otro para ver si era seguro salir, salió, se miraron por eternos minutos, sin saber cómo romper el silencio

--¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó la chica por fin, Don se mordió el labio inferior

--Tienes razón, no debería estar aquí—se dispuso a volver a la sombra, cuando la chica lo tomó por la mano

--No, no quiero que te vayas, es que…es…pensé que…--miraba al suelo y jugueteaba con sus pies, no sabía que decir

--¿Quieres dar un paseo?—lo miró a los ojos

--Claro

--Sólo que tendrá que ser en las azoteas, no sería normal ver a una tortuga con una chica

--Extraño las azoteas—Don levanto las manos como si fuera a cargar a alguien, pero en cambio la chica se quitó sus tacones y los tiró a la basura

--¿Estás loca?

--¿Bromeas? Odiaba esos zapatos, me los puso mi diseñadora, son horribles—cinco segundos después se encontraban corriendo en las azoteas

* * *

Se detuvieron ya un poco cansados, jadeando

--No has hecho ejercicio ¿Verdad?—preguntó la tortuga

--No tengo tiempo, tú tampoco

--Sólo lo básico, es que me la he pasado arreglando el Acorazado—Don miró a la chica y notó como una mirada triste se reflejaba en sus ojos--…

--Amo esa canción—dijo sorpresivamente, estaban debajo de un teatro

--Claro de luna, Debussy—dijo Don, la chica cerró los ojos, y entonces la tortuga la tomó, y comenzaron a bailar

* * *

La canción terminó, y ellos pararon en seco, la lluvia no había cedido. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus alientos se entremezclaban con un sinfín de emociones, la distancia entre sus bocas era efímera

--Cuidado—Don alcanzó a atraparla antes de que ella cayera por un charco de agua

--Estoy bien—cuando se miraron a los ojos, la pasión ya se había ido

--Eh…

--Es tarde, y tengo que regresar a mi hotel

--Te acompaño

* * *

Estaban a unas cuantas calles del hotel

--Bien, creo que…--bostezo antes de completar la frase—aquí nos despedimos

--Estás cansado

--No, pasa nada, llegando a la guarida descanso

--Puedes dormir en mi habitación—Don la miró sorprendido—no habló de eso Donatello, me refiero a que descanses, y te vas por la mañana

--Splinter…

--Splinter preferiría que descansaras, antes que irte en este estado a tu casa—la tortuga la miró una fracción de segundo, torció la boca

--Está bien

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

Espero que este capítulo que es poco en cantidad se compense en calidad

Manfariel


	4. Realidad Incómoda

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**4**

**Realidad incómoda**

Despertó por el sonido del teléfono, abrió los ojos somnolienta, levantó el auricular

--¿Hola?

--Señorita—dijo la voz del recepcionista—su chofer la está esperando—entonces como un golpe fuerte, regresó a la realidad, miró a su lado, ahí estaba él, abrazándola, metido en las cobijas

--Eh…dígale que me siento mal que no podré ir

* * *

Inicio del Flash Back

--Ey, está el Gran Pez

--Mmm… no la conozco

--Es de Tim Burton, uno de mis directores favoritos, ven vamos a verla—señaló la cama, Don dudó un segundo

--No creo que sea prudente

--Por favor, no va a pasar nada—la tortuga la ignoró y se sentó en el suelo, la película empezó y ellos no hablaron.

* * *

--¿Estás llorando?

--…lo siento, es que me encanta—Don sonrió divertido—imagínate qué pasaría si los demás se enteraran…

--¡No te atreverías!—le lanzó un cojín que esquivó sin problemas, le sacó la lengua

--De pronto eres una combinación entre Rafa y Miguel Ángel

--Uy, esa si no te la perdono—saltó a la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

--No, no…--no podía ni hablar de la risa, las lágrimas de llanto se convirtieron en felicidad—ya, ya

--No, me ofendiste

--Basta—una pequeña brisa hizo que Don se separara, sin embargo seguía encima de ella, ya no había cosquillas, sólo se miraban, escrutándose. Fue por ambas partes que se acercaron y besaron. La madrugada pasó entre simples besos, simples pero apasionados. Ninguno de los dos iba a pasar a más, ni querían pasar a más

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Se quedó mirándolo, se veía tan tierno, con su bandada morada entornando sus suaves párpados. Azu soltó un suspiro de fastidio, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, se metió al baño, se desvistió y esperó a que la bañera se llenara

El agua tibia le cubría hasta el cuello. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y el agua a su alrededor comenzó a saltar a borbotones. A causa del ruido, no notó que Don se asomó, y al verla ahí, con su concentración en otro lado, se fue de aquel lugar.

* * *

Llegó a la guarida, escuchó la televisión encendida, el entrechocar de los metales entre Leo y Rafa. Soltó un suspiro, sabía que le iría mal

--¿Dónde estabas?—le preguntó Rafa apenas entró

--Eh…

--Si—Leo se adelantó—ya íbamos a salir a buscarte

--Donatello—todos se volvieron, Splinter estaba a la entrada de su habitación—tenemos que hablar—la tortuga obedeció cabizbajo

--No necesito ser un erudito para saber con quién estuviste—Don se sonrojó, se encontraba con la mirada baja, Splinter estaba arrodillado frente a él

--Sensei…

--Sólo—soltó un suspiro—encárgate de que tus hermanos no se enteren—Don abrió los ojos sorprendido

--Maestro ¿Me está incitando a mentir?

--No hay necesidad de mentir sino preguntan, Donatello—Splinter le abrió la puerta, la tortuga salió con la mirada en alto. Sus hermanos estaban en sus asuntos, y él se dirigió a su laboratorio

* * *

--¡No hay excusa!

--Lo sé, lo sé, voy para allá—Azu terminó de ponerse los tacones y bajó hacía la calle

* * *

--¿Qué haces cerebrito?

--Eh…trabajando—lo miró sorprendido, Rafa no entraba muy seguido a su laboratorio, casi nunca--¿Qué quieres Rafa?—Don el dio la espalda, en encontraba en su silla móvil, fue un segundo después que su hermano lo volteo, para que lo viera al rostro

--A mi no me engañas—tenía los dientes tan apretados que apenas y se le entendía—estuviste con ella ¿verdad?—Don se quedó congelado

--…

--¿Qué pasó?

--No te importa

--¿Perdiste tu virginidad?

--Rafael no es tu asunto

--Rafael—Leo había entrado al laboratorio ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Nadie lo supo—tiene razón, no es tu problema

* * *

Azu pasó y bajó del taxi, y entró al estudio. No notó a unos hombres en la azotea de junto, uno de ellos presionó un pequeño aparato en su oreja

--Bishop, ha regresado

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *


	5. La pasarela

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**5**

**La pasarela**

--Enano—Miguel volteó—te toca ir por la despensa—Rafael le lanzó la cartera

--Pero…ya voy a acabar Zelda

--¿Y a mi qué?

--Que…pues… ¡Rafa ya lo voy a acabar!

--Y nosotros nos morimos de hambre—dijo Don mientras salía de su laboratorio

--Pero…pero

--Nada

--De acuerdo, iré a ponerme ropa—se dirigió a su habitación cabizbajo

* * *

--Claro, Miguel ve por eso, trae aquello, no se te olviden mis lociones—se quejaba mientras caminaba con las bolsas del mandado hacía el Acorazado, abrió la cajuela y metió las bolsas—al menos ya terminé—cuando cerró la cajuela sus ojos se posaron en un poster pegado en la pared. El poster tenía impreso con letras mayúsculas "PASARELA DE OTOÑO" y debajo había una chica con un largo suéter de varios colores, uno jeans y unas botas--¿Azu?—la tortuga se acercó más a la imagen—de verdad… ¡ey! ¿Estás loco o qué?—un hombre había aparecido a lado suyo intentando golpearlo, apenas y logró esquivarlo

--No me hagas hacerte daño

--Déjame reírme—el hombre se abalanzó contra él, Miguel Ángel esquivaba sus golpes por milímetros, tenía que aceptarlo el tipo era bueno, de hecho demasiado como para ser un robo común—de acuerdo, esto es suficiente—saco sus chacos—juguemos

--De acuerdo—el hombre saco una cadena

--¿En serio piensas ganarme con eso?—apenas acabó de preguntar, cuando el hombre lanzó la cadena, Miguel la detuvo con su brazo, la cadena se enroscó en su brazo--¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—un segundo después cayó desmayado a causa de un electroshock

--Sí, es todo lo que tengo—el hombre se acercó a cargarlo cuando sintió una punta filosa tocando su espalda

--Yo, que tú, no me movía—el hombre se quedó helado—ahora aléjate de él

--Ahora veo porque Bishop está interesado en ti…--lo estamparon contra la pared

--¿Quién es Bishop?—el hombre sonrió maliciosamente, no podía ver el rostro de su atacante, pero sabía de quién se trataba. Azu estaba amenazándolo con su sable

--Espero que no olvides su nombre, porque un día lo estarás gritando pidiendo misericordia

--Maldito—pegó su sable aún más a la piel del hombre, pero lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, envainó su sable y su dirigió a la tortuga—lo que hago por ustedes—lo levantó con muchos esfuerzos—si que pesas—lo metió en el asiento del copiloto, y ella manejo

* * *

--¿Qué pasó?—preguntó cuando recuperó la conciencia

--Ah pues te desmayaste—sus ojos se abrieron con una sorpresa descomunal

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Vaya forma de agradecer, tal vez un "gracias Azu por salvarme la vida" hubiera bastado

--Lo siento, es que es tan raro que después de tanto tiempo de no vernos…

--Entiendo

--Ey, estamos fuera de la guarida ¿Por qué no entraste?

--¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Recuerdas que fue lo qué pasó la última vez que entré? Sé que ya no soy bien recibida en ese lugar

--¿De qué hablas? Claro que eres bien recibida—Azu le sonrió tiernamente

--Tal vez por ti, pero no por los demás—Mike se quedó callado, no sabía que contestar ante esa afirmación

--Eh…

--No te preocupes, de todos modos me tengo que ir—la chica bajó de la camioneta

--Espera—la tortuga se asomó por la ventanilla--¿podrías venir a jugar videojuegos conmigo?

--Tal vez—la chica le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse en la oscuridad

* * *

--Nunca van a adivinar qué me pasó—dijo en cuanto entró a la guarida

--Déjame adivinar—dijo Rafa--¿Te encontraste una estúpida revista de videojuegos?

--No…de hecho no miré las revistas ahora que lo pienso—se rascó la cabeza

--¿Entonces?—preguntó Leo, que ya estaba guardando las cosas

--Eh…-- _Sé que ya no soy bien recibida en ese lugar_—encontré un gatito—sus hermanos lo miraron--¿Qué? ¿No puedo soñar con una mascota?

--¡No!

--Uy, perdón. Oigan saliendo del supermercado encontré un poster…Azu va a modelar—los tres hermanos se quedaron helados—yo quiero ir…--Leo salió de la cocina

--Yo voy—dijo Don

--Yo también—en toda la noche no hubo otra forma de comunicación entre ellos

* * *

--Es ahí—dijo Miguel desde una azotea

--Está atiborrado de gente—dijo Don

--Es una pasarela de bonitas nenas ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué hubiera puros cerebritos cómo tú?

--Tarado…

--Bueno vamos

* * *

Se sentaron en una de las filas de atrás, el evento no era ostentoso, pero Rafa tenía razón las chicas eran muy lindas.

--Uy, que lindas piernas

--¿Podrías guardarte tus comentarios para ti solo?—dijo Don molesto

--Pues tú que escuchas

--Yo…

--¡Miren ahí está Azu!—exclamó Miguel mientras señalaba hacía el frente. La chica parecía una diosa, ataviada con un vestido verde con holanes en la parte de la falda y unas botas grises, su cabello se balanceaba acorde a sus movimientos. Los tres se quedaron estupefactos, pero no pasaron por alto el hecho de que cuando la chica pasó un montón de hombres se levantaron pidiendo autógrafo, un beso, una prenda o lo que fuera.

La chica desfiló con otras dos prendas, pero en ninguna se vio tan soberbia como en la primera, la pasarela terminó y un minuto después la puerta hacía el camerino de Azu estaba atiborrada de hombres

--¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Don

--¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Escurrirte entre esas bestias?

--¿Por qué no?—los tres sonrieron maliciosamente mientras se escabullían por detrás del edificio, había una ventana que daba al camerino de la chica

--Aquí esta—dijo Rafa mientras tocaba levemente la ventana, la chica se acercó dubitativa y abrió la ventana—boo

--Sabía que eras tú—los dejo entrar

--¿A sí? ¿Cómo?

--El grito de Mike se pudo escuchar a un kilómetro de aquí—el mencionado se sonrojo

--¿No es molesto tener a todos ellos detrás de ti?—preguntó Don mientras señalaba la puerta

--Ya me acostumbre. Ahora me toca decir las preguntas ¿qué hacen aquí?

--Nuestro manifiesto dice: si tú no vas a las tortugas, las tortugas van a ti—dijo Miguel Ángel

--Pero que idiota eres—dijo Rafael

--Estuvo muy original—dijo la chica mientras sonreía—gracias por venir

--El placer fue nuestro…--Don se mordió la lengua inmediatamente, sabía que no debió de haber dicho esas palabras, Azu miró al suelo y luego su reflejo en el espejo, comenzó a quitarse sus accesorios

--¿Y Leo?—los tres guardaron silencio

--No lo hemos visto desde ayer en la noche—dijo Rafa

--Por cierto, Miguel ¿cómo sigues?

--Eh…

--¿De qué?—preguntó Donatello, los ojos de la chica se abrieron, había metido la pata

--Yo me largo de aquí—dijo Rafa—todo queda muy claro en este momento—no tardo ni medio segundo en salir—Don dudó un momento, miró la ventana y luego a la chica, finalmente salió

--Estúpida—susurro la chica

--No eres una estúpida—dijo Miguel acercándose a ella

--No me toques, vete de aquí—la tortuga la miró una fracción de segundo antes de salir, la chica lanzó un florero que tenía en su tocador, apenas tocó el suelo y se rompió en añicos, la chica se soltó a llorar.

* * *

Que onda chicos? Otro capítulo de las tortugas, medio corto pero bueno, oigan les puedo pedir un mega favor? yo se que si. Es que traducí un fic de mitología nórdica y estoy un poco triste porque nadie ha dejado reviews, porfa

Manfariel

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *


	6. Cruda verdad

* * *

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**6**

**Cruda verdad**

La vio salir de aquel lugar, le abrieron la puerta de la limusina y comenzó a alejarse. Leo dudó…miró el automóvil marcharse unos segundos, antes de echar a correr tras de él.

* * *

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, desenfundó una pequeña daga que siempre traía atada a la pantorrilla. No prendió la luz…lo vio moverse, apenas y tuvo tiempo de respirar, cuando la puerta de golpe se cerro y ella terminó en la cama, sentía su cuerpo ejerciendo presión sobre el suyo, no necesitaba la luz para verlo, se miraban fijamente

--Quítate de encima—le dijo, mientras colocaba la daga en un costado amenazándolo

--Vaya recibimiento—dijo él, y la luz se hizo, se miraron de nuevo, esta vez con más claridad, la daga de Azu amenazaba un costado de Leo, mientras él, encima de ella, la examinaba. Pero finalmente se retiró, la chica se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, mientras que la tortuga se alejó hasta la ventana, se recargo en la pared con un pie arriba

--¿Qué pasa?

--¿Tiene que pasar algo?—la chica se encogió de hombros

--No estarías aquí sino pasara algo…

--Te brillaron los ojos

--¿Qué?

--Te brillaron los ojos—la miró penetrantemente—hace unos segundo y estás sonrojada

--¿Cómo quieres que no me pase si estabas encima de mí?—Leo miró a la nada y contestó

--Seguramente te pasa lo mismo con Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, si es que no hay más—la chica se levantó ofendida

--¿Me estás diciendo zorra?

--Tómalo como quieras—la encaró--¿realmente importa?

--De acuerdo—se colocó frente a él—dime lo que tengas que decirme

--No hay nada que decir

--¿Entonces por qué todo este numerito? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¿Qué hice para que ya no me quisieras ver?—las lágrimas asomaron--¿Tanto me odias?—el semblante de Leo se endureció de tal modo que la chica retrocedió unas pulgadas

--¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! Me engañaste ¡Creí que me amas a mí!

--Yo no te engañe

--¿No? Coqueteaste con mis hermanos ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?—la chica desvió la vista--¡Mírame!¡Mírame, carajo!—lo encaró y por primera vez Leo, vio miedo en Azucena

--No coqueteaba con sus hermanos

--Tienes toda la razón…coqueteas

--Leo…

--Leo ¿qué? Dime ¿qué?—la chica no contestó--¿Qué somos para ti? ¿un juguete?

--No

--Hubiera aceptado que te hubieras ido con cualquier humano, cualquiera, pero tenían que ser mis hermanos ¡mis hermanos!

--Basta

--¿Basta?—dejó escapar una risotada—debiste parar hace tiempo ¿no puedes escoger a uno? ¿no pudiste hacerlo?

--No—contestó con vergüenza

--¿No? ¿tienes que jugar con los cuatro? PUES NO MÁS—la tomó de la barbilla, delicada pero firmemente—tienes que escoger ahora—se miraron, los ojos de la chica temblaba, los de Leo estaban impávidos

--No puedo—fue un susurro, la soltó

--Bien, entonces te haré el favor de reducir las opciones, sólo tres—abrió la ventana—ya no seré otro de tus juguetes

--Leo, no…

--Escoge

--No puedo

--Yo no pe quedo ver cómo juegas con nosotros, no me importa si te quedas con uno de ellos, ya sé que no seré yo…

--No digas eso

--Sólo elige

--¡No puedo!

--¡Entonces deja de jugar!

--¡No estoy jugando!—la tortuga perdió el control, tomó a la chica de los brazos y la estampó contra la pared—Leo—la acorralo

--¡Tú eres lo que los cuatro deseamos, por eso no entiendes el conflicto!

--¡Claro que lo entiendo, lo lloro cada día! ¡Nunca debí de haber vuelto!

--¡Si, hubiera sido más inteligente!—Azu se heló

--Nunca había escuchado decirte cosas tan crueles

--Y me hubiera encantado que no fueran hacía ti—salió por la ventana, Azu se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo, temblaba mientras miraba a ningún lugar y las lágrimas salían inconscientemente

* * *

No paraba de correr, su memoria estaba llena de imágenes, la había hecho llorar, que le temiera, la estampó contra la pared…se pasó su mano por la mejilla, estaba llorando, su mano brillaba con el refulgir de la luna y el reflejo del agua

* * *

No tuvo tiempo de cerrar la ventana, ya estaba dentro

--Pobrecita, esa tortuga te trató mal—Azu retrocedió a trompicones hasta la cama

--¿Quién eres tú?

--Seguramente ya has escuchado mi nombre—la chica palpaba la cama

--Por algo estoy preguntando—el desconocido sonrió torcidamente

--Eres ácida—encontró la daga, se la colocó en el pliegue del pantalón, apenas terminó esto, cuando el hombre se abalanzó contra ella, lo esquivó—esto va a ser tan divertido—Azu se levantó, el desconocido de nuevo acometió contra ella, esta intentó detenerlo dándole en el estómago, pero él lo previo, tomó su mano y la torció hacía atrás—no te resistas mi dulce Azucena

--¿Qué haces?—el desconocido olía su cabello

--Sólo imaginó que has estado haciendo últimamente—con su otra mano Azu sacó la daga e intentó clavársela en un costado, pero al detuvo con su otro mano—no…pórtate bien—empezó a lastimarle la mano para que soltara la daga, el metal chocó contra el suelo—buena niña—fue un segundo después que cayó a causa del pie de la chica, inmediatamente levantó la daga y se la clavó en una pierna, el desconocido no grito, pero tapaba la herida intentado no desangrarse. Azu lo saltó para poder salir, pero cayó de bruces, su atacante la sostenía del tobillo—no iras a ningún lado

--Suéltame Bishop

--Ah, entonces si sabes mi nombre

--¿Qué otro desquiciado me perseguiría?—con el otro pie intentó darle una patada en el rostro, falló varias veces, estaba desesperada, se concentró un poco y en unos segundos la mano de su atacante comenzó a arder en llamas

--Impresionante—no se inmutaba ni se quejaba—tendrás que hacer algo mejor—su mano ardió aún más, finalmente, sin emitir emoción alguna la soltó, la chica se levantó y corrió hacia la salida.

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *


	7. Heridas

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

N/A: este capítulo tiene sexo, aquellos que crean que las tortugas son unas santas no lean esto

**7**

**Heridas**

Corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo, algunos huéspedes se le quedaron viendo, su aspecto desesperado, llamaba la atención. En el elevador se quitó los tacones. Salió del hotel, no se atrevió a pedir un taxi, sabía que Bishop no estaría solo.

Corría por la acera, no tenía armas y esa no era una noche muy buena para pelear

--¿Va a algún lado señorita?—unos asaltantes la acorralaron en un callejón

--Fuera de mi camino

--Ja, ¿la oyeron?—uno se acercó lo suficiente como para que la chica sintiera su aliento sobre su cuello

--¿Qué tal que nos das tus cosas de valor y después pagamos la habitación de un hotel?

--No lo creo

--Vamos, sólo una noche—dijo otro

--No tengo tiempo—dejó a los tres noqueados y corrió a toda velocidad por la acera, cuando una camioneta negra la intercepto en el camino, dos hombres vestidos de negro bajaron de la camioneta, Azu echo a correr en sentido contrario, después de pasar el callejón otra camioneta la intercepto, la chica se refugió en el callejón, cuatro hombres de negro la acorralaron

--Venga con nosotros…

--Sabes cualquier otro día hubiera peleado limpiamente con ustedes, pero este no es mi mejor día—una llamarada salió de su mano disparada hacía sus atacantes, sólo uno la recibió, los otros tres sacaron diferentes armas

--No queremos dañarla

--Pero yo a ustedes sí—un muro de tierra se levantó entre ella y sus atacantes, en cuanto lo intentaron saltar estalló en mil pedazos, pero habían aparecido más hombres, eran diez. Azu los sacó volando con una fuerte ventisca de aire, pero seguían apareciendo—esto no está bien—siguió peleando contra ellos, en una de esas intentó volar, pero sus atacantes la detuvieron con unas cadenas y estás dispararon electroshocks. Azu cayó como un bulto al suelo

--Vámonos de aquí—dijo un hombre mientras la cargaba, un segundo después estaba tumbado en el piso

--Vaya—dijo otro—pensé que estaba sola, sal Leonardo—el mencionado salió de entre las sombras--¿La quieres?—el hombre levantó a la chica por un brazo, parecía un títere, los demás lo rodearon

--Pues tómala—se abalanzaron contra él

--Déjame en paz—sorpresivamente la chica recuperó el conocimiento y se deshizo de su agresor--¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó a Leo mientras le ayudaba con los desconocidos

--Siendo un estúpido

--Los estúpidos hacen feliz—la tortuga se calló, entonces un hombre le llegó por atrás, Leo lo sintió perfectamente, se volvió para encararlo, pero por detrás otro lo amenazó con una daga

--¡Cuidado!—Azu se interpuso entre el caparazón de la tortuga y el hombre, sonó un chasquido antes de que la chica cayera al suelo de rodillas, se tocaba la espalda tratando de contener la hemorragia, cerró fuertemente los ojos, tanteo la herida, había llegado profundo

--¡Idiota!—gritó alguien--¡Bishop la quiere viva!

--¿Azu?—le se le acercó

--Estoy bien—se incorporó—Leo vio con espanto como la blusa de la chica se teñía rápidamente de rojo

--No es cierto—los hombres de nuevo se abalanzaron

--Estoy harta—cuatro paredes de tierra aparecieron encerrando a los desconocidos—eso los mantendrá ocupados un momento…--cayó al suelo con una rodilla apoyada

--Déjame ver eso—la tortuga se acercó, tuvo que levantar la blusa de la chica para observar la herida minuciosamente, su bracier también había adoptado un color rojo, la sangre seguía corriendo por la espalda—esto es grave

--No es nada—intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer

--Ven acá—Leo intentó cargarla entre sus brazos

--No, estoy bien—de nuevo intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer, y esta vez se desmayó de no ser por Leo que la agarro justo a tiempo, ella hubiera caído—que necia eres—la cargo sobre su espalda, el cubo de tierra estaba por ceder, pero él ya no estaba ahí

* * *

--Leo mira por fin lo acabé—dijo Miguel con la boca llena de cheetos--¿qué pasó?—vio a su hermano entrar con Azu sobre su espalada

--Llama a Don, que traiga el botiquín de emergencias—en ese momento Rafa salía de la cocina

--¿Qué le pasó?—voló hacía ellos, Leo depositó a la chica en el sofá—esta bañada en sangre

--Lo sé, me defendió

--¿Dónde está?—dijo Don, los cuatro se reunieron alrededor de ella

--¿Qué esperamos?—preguntó Mike--¿A qué se terminé de desangrar?

--No es eso—dijo Don

--Es que…--Leo calló

--Tenemos que quitarle la ropa para curarla—dijo Rafa, Miguel se sonrojo

--Pues háganlo

--Hazlo tú—dijo Don

--Cómo si no quisieras Donatello—dijo Rafa

--No más que tú

--¡Basta!—Splinter salió de su habitación—Donatello lleva el botiquín a mi habitación, Leonardo lleva a Azucena a mi cama, Miguel Ángel calienta agua y un trapo, y Rafael busca ropa de Azucena en su habitación haber si hay algo—los cuatro hicieron las tareas correspondientes y en cuanto todo estuvo en el cuarto de Splinter, este cerró la puerta

* * *

Sin miramientos despojó de todas sus prendas a la chica, todas estaban teñidas de sangre, la herida era profunda y había roto unos cuantos pliegues del músculo, la desinfectó y comenzó a cocerla, lo que le impresionaba era la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, después de cocerla y vendarlas, lavó todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre y la vistió, salió de su habitación

--Leonardo llévala a su habitación, Donatello recoge las medicinas, Miguel Ángel deshazte del agua sucia el trapo y Rafael encárgate de su ropa—las tortugas obedecieron

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos su vista viajo de un lugar a otro, conocía ese lugar perfectamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la espalada le dolía mucho, intentó incorporarse, pero al más leve intento su estómago devolvió lo que había comido

--Carajo—volvió a recostarse

--Buenos días—dijo Don entrando—escuché tu fino lenguaje

--¿Qué hago aquí?

--Leo te trajo—intentó volver a levantarse pero su organismo no respondió—iré por algo para limpiar

--Lo siento

--No te preocupes—salió, hizo un último intento de levantarse pero desistió, se quedó mirando el techo que se le movía, Don regreso

--De verdad lo siento

--En serio no te apures—entonces apareció Rafa

--Vaya forma de despertar

--Cállate—cerró los ojos y sintió que una mano se posó en su frente—menos mal, no tienes calentura

--Pero todo me da vuelta como una cruda—la tortuga soltó una risotada

--Sólo has tenido cruda una vez

--Sí, y no he olvidado por culpa de quién—la tortuga le acarició la frente antes de salir, Don terminó de limpiar

--Gracias Don

--No es nada

--Ja, siempre me tienen que salvar

--…bueno, creo que sí, deberías dormir otro poco—la tortuga salió y fue un segundo después que cayó dormida

* * *

--Azu, Azu, Azucena—despertó, Splinter estaba a un lado suyo—lamento despertarte, pero tenemos que cambiar la venda—la cabeza de la chica seguía dando vueltas, intentó incorporarse, pero dos brazos fuertes la tomaron de sus brazos, Miguel y Rafa, Don estaba cerca con la venda, al único que no vio fue a Leo

--Me siento asquerosa

--No te ves muy tierna—dijo Miguel

--Gracias

--Necesito que te quites la blusa—dijo Splinter

--Ni crea que me la voy a quitar con ellos tres aquí

--Sólo necesito que te desvistas la espalda y tu brazo derecho—la chica soltó un suspiro, deslizó lentamente su brazo hasta le interior de la blusa, y destapó la parte de su espalda que estaba herida—Donatello—el mencionado con temblorosas manos procedió a quitar la venda sucia, dudo un segundo al sentir la cálida piel rozando sus yemas, un escalofrío recorrió a la chica. Con manos temblorosas y con más tiempo del que se debía Don le quitó la venda. Ahora había una fea herida en medio de una espalda perfectamente esculpida, aunque la herida no desentonaba, pensaba Rafa, hablaba mucho de ella. De repente se dio cuenta de que miraba su espalda idiotizado, apartó la vista haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Mike le limpió la herida, no miraba a nadie más, sólo se enfocaba en hacer su trabajo. Finalmente Splinter la volvió a vendar

--Vuelve a dormir—la chica se recostó de nuevo y todos salieron menos Rafa

--¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

--No—le sonrió—nada, ya han hecho suficiente

* * *

Los días pasaron y la herida iba cicatrizando, lo suficiente como para que Azucena entrenara y pudiera hacer sus cosas con normalidad. A veces le dolía pero era un dolor mínimo.

--

Una madrugada se levantó por un vaso de agua, no necesitaba de la luz, sabía andar en la oscuridad, lo que le sorprendió es que todos estaban dormidos. Llegó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador que liberó una incandescente luz, tomó la jarra del agua y un vaso, tomó y se guardó todo. Cuando pasaba en frente de la televisión, sintió con alguien le obstruía el camino

--Boo—la voz ruda era imposible de confundir

--Quítate

--¿O qué?

--Te golpearé

--¿En serio?—la tomó por la cintura y la arrimó bruscamente contra él

--Sí—Azu, diestramente le quitó uno de sus sais y lo colocó en su cuello

--Suéltame

--¿O qué?

--Te mato—Rafa la soltó, pero sólo de una mano que uso para tomar la mano de Azu en la que sostenía el sai, y así empezó un juego amoroso de pasión y reto, con una mano se acariciaban y con la otra peleaban por el sai, finalmente Rafa alejó el arma de su cuello, y la depositó lentamente sobre el sofá—ya no puedes matarme

--Claro que puedo—lo que decían ya eran susurros a sus oídos

--Entonces mátame—Azu podía sentir su aliento sobre su oído, el vello se le erizo

--Así no tiene chiste, ¿Tú tan sumiso?—sintió claramente como sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa pícara

--Te daré esa oportunidad, mátame como quieras

--Gracias por la oportunidad—contestó sarcásticamente

--Cuando quieras

--¿De verdad?

--Si, tú dices cuándo y yo digo dónde—la chica se estremeció al sentir la mano de Rafael sobre su trasero

--Entonces…yo digo que ahora

--Y yo que en el sofá…--sus rostros se fueron ladeando lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron, los besos de Rafa bajaron al cuello

--No hagas eso

--¿Esto?—le dio un pequeño mordisco, Azu dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—eres débil

--Veamos quién es el que acaba gritando—Rafa abrió un poco la blusa de su amante, empezando a besar sus senos, la chica lo tomó por el cuello y saltó, entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de la tortuga, esta avanzó hacía el sofá, sin dejar de besar. Cayeron en el sofá, él encima. Rafa procedió a quitarle la blusa completamente, era hermosa, sus senos bien formados, su abdomen perfectamente esculpido, sus vellos se erizaron a causa del frío, su piel estaba tibia. La tortuga besó desde el ombligo hasta llegar a su boca, comenzó a acariciar lentamente su espalda, estaba en lo correcto la herida no desentonaba. De repente soltó un gemido, la pierna de Azu recorría su entrepierna

--Ahora quién es el débil

--No cantes victoria—la pierna llegó al punto clave, Rafa hacía lo posible por no gemir, la chica se deslizó hacía su entrepierna, la tortuga permaneció en cuatro patas. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, el contacto de la suave lengua de Azu con su miembro fue algo que nunca había experimentado, lo hizo varias veces

--No es justo—apenas y pudo articular

--No te oigo a causa de tus gemidos—en un momento de autocontrol Rafa se levantó, la chica se quedó estupefacta ¿qué significaba eso? Pero un segundo después la tomó del cuello y la besó profundamente, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el borde del pantalón que comenzó a bajar lentamente. La chica ya no tenía prenda alguna, la tortuga acariciaba sus piernas, suaves, parecían de algodón, por fin se despegaron

--Hazlo de una vez—dijo Azu, ambos sudaban

--Que fácil sería, ¿No crees?

--¿Ha estas alturas importa quién gane?

--Si, sabemos que si uno pierde el otro se burlara mañana

--Ya es mañana…--tuvo que morderse un dedo para no gritar, Rafa había rozado su punto G

--Tienes toda la razón

--Me sorprendes…--de nuevo un rozón

--¿Por qué?—lo estaba disfrutando de verdad, no había tenido un placer así

--Sabes cómo tocar a una mujer—Rafa sonrío, acercó su boca al oído de Azu

--Dicen que en la oscuridad todos los gatos son pardos

--Veamos que tanto sabes—se incorporó, lo besó y sus besos fueron descendiendo por sus músculos perfectos, hasta llegar a su miembro erecto, lo besó y después lo lamió

--¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?—preguntó Rafa entre gemidos

--Espera—tomó su miembro en su mano, tiraba y aflojaba

--Maldita sea, Azucena—tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados no debía soltar un ruido, además de que estaban compitiendo, no debían de atraparlos

--¿Qué?

--¿Sabes cuánto te he deseado?

--Dime—Rafa la arrancó con brusquedad de su entrepierna

--Desde que te vi por primera vez dormida en este sofá…me enamoré de ti—sus ojos brillaban

--¿Me amas?

--Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú me…--lo calló con un beso

--Hazme tuya

--¿Tan fácil?

--Eso es jugar con maña, señor, de acuerdo si no quieres—la chica se dispuso a levantarse, pero la tortuga la asió por la cintura

--¿Y crees que tan fácil te voy a dejar ir?

--¿Entonces?

--¿A quién perteneces?

--¿Yo? No pertenezco a nadie—de nuevo la rozo

--¿A quién?

--…A…nadie—de nuevo

--¿Decías? Esto se puede prolongar por horas

--Que se prolongue—sus cuerpos se juntaron, mientras la tortuga jugueteaba con su amada, esta ahogaba los gemidos en el cuello de él, y entonces simplemente pasó, la penetró, ella seguía en la misma posición, ahogaba sus gemidos dándole besos en el cuello, el se mordía el labio. Lentamente fueron descendiendo hasta que ella quedó abajo. Él salía y entraba, ambos jadeaban y ahogaban sus gemidos. El acto duró media hora antes de que él se vertiera en ella, con un último gemido ahogado por parte de ambos, se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó, Azu depositó su cabeza en el brazo musculoso, él le acaricio las mejillas

--Te ves hermosa—ella sonrío

--Nos meteremos en un gran lío ¿sabes?

--¿Importa en este momento?—se dieron un pequeño beso con el cual se quedaron dormidos

* * *

Había escuchado sus palabras, sus gemidos ahogados, pero no se había atrevido a salir. Sabía que él le había dicho que ya no quería nada con ella, pero…esta sensación esta ira, eran celos. Cuando ya no se escuchó nada, salió de la habitación, se dirigió hacía el sofá sigilosamente, ahí estaban, ella sin prenda, acobijada en los brazos de su hermano, ambos con una sonrisa, los miró unos segundos antes de regresar a su habitación.

Una herida más…

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *


	8. El Acorazado

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**8**

**El Acorazado**

Despertó en su hamaca, se encontraba sin ropa, miró a su alrededor un poco desconcertada ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? Se dirigió a su ropero, se vistió y bajo a la sala. Rafa todavía estaba ahí, dormido en el sillón, de hecho su ropa seguía ahí.

Estiró su mano para despertarlo cuando Leo pasó junto a ella, se miraron por una fracción de segundos antes de que él prosiguiera su camino. Azu devolvió la vista a Rafael, seguía dormido… ¿Cómo demonios…? ¡Leo! Casi corrió a la cocina en dónde se encontraba la tortuga

--No podía dejarte ahí—dijo en cuanto entró—Splinter los hubiera visto

--¿Nos ayudaste?—Leo soltó un suspiro

--Supongo

--¿Por qué?—la miró confundido—Es decir…bueno yo…

--Por fin escogiste a uno, y aunque me duele es lo mejor para todos

--Leo yo…

--Será mejor que recojas tu ropa antes de que Splinter despierte—asintió, se dispuso a marcharse pero se detuvo a medio camino

--¿Me prestarías el Acorazado? Es que necesito ir por las maletas que se quedaron en el hotel

--Te acompaño, seguramente Bishop anda por ahí

--Está bien

* * *

El Acorazado nunca había sido más silencioso, la pesadez se podía hasta partir con un cuchillo. Azu no sabía que decir, Leo la había cargado hasta su habitación, cabe recalcar que desnuda…repentinamente su vellos se erizaron

--Gracias—dijo por fin

--¿De qué?

--Por…llevarme a mi habitación

--No fue nada—la chica se mordió el labio inferior, quería preguntarle pero…--sólo pregunta y ya

--¿Cómo sabes que…?

--Eres demasiado gestual, sólo pregunta—la chica se retoricó las manos

--¿Escuchaste algo?—Leo tardó en contestar

--Todo…claramente—la chica se tapó el rostro

--Lo siento—su manos seguían en su cara

--¿Por qué?

--Debió de ser muy duro para ti—esta vez fue un sollozo, Leo le acarició el cabello

--Me confundes—la chica se descubrió

--No entiendo

--Si de verdad no sintieras nada por mí, no te estarías arrepintiendo de haberte acostado con Rafa

--¡Quién dijo que me arrepiento!

--Tu mera actitud—el Acorazado paró—estamos aquí—Azu bajó rápidamente, con un azoton de la portezuela

* * *

Le habían entregado sus maletas rápidamente, nadie en ese lugar tenía dudas de que fueran suyas. Leo se había estacionado en un callejón aledaño, la vio acercarse por el retrovisor, así que bajó y le ayudó a subirlas

--Vámonos—dijo la chica una vez que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto

--No

--¿Disculpa?—ni siquiera lo vio venir, ya era tarde cuando Leo la tomó por la cintura y la nuca, asiéndola contra él y besándola apasionadamente, beso que ella correspondió. La mano de Leo pasó de la cintura al trasero, después a las piernas, acariciándolas desesperadamente--¿Qué haces?

--Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo—repentinamente le quitó la blusa y le desabrochó el bracier, sin pensarlo siquiera, la tortuga se abalanzó sobre sus pechos y los besó, Azu comenzó a gemir

--¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

--Lo siento—la chica acariciaba el pecho de la tortuga, sus caricias iban bajando poco a poco, llegó a su miembro—Por favor—la chica se desprendió de la tortuga para sumergir su miembro en su boca, los jadeos de Leo eran incesantes. Mientras tanto, le desabrochó el cinturón a la chica y le bajó lentamente el pantalón

--No te atrevas—la empujó contra la portezuela, e inserto su dedo, Azu tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar… en ese momento una explosión sacudió la camioneta-- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?—ambos se asomaron por la ventanilla

--¿Cómo…?—al menos una centena de ninjas del Pie se encontraban ahí

--Arranca—Leo obedeció en el acto, el Acorazado se metió en reversa bruscamente, un segundo después estaban sobre la calle a toda velocidad—pensé que me olvidaría de ellos para siempre—dijo Azu mientras se colocaba su ropa rápidamente

--Pues ellos no parecen haberse olvidado de ti—de nuevo una sacudida—algo cayó encima

--Sigue manejando

--¿Qué haces…?—Azu había salido por la ventanilla y subido al toldo—loca

* * *

Dos ninjas estaban encima del Acorazado tratando de colocar, al menos es lo que Azu creía, un rastreador

--Lamento interrumpir—pateo a uno en el rostro provocando que se cayera, el otro sacó una catana—no lastimarías a una mujer desarmada ¿o sí?—el ninja siguió avanzando—de acuerdo, de acuerdo, estoy segura de que no me lastimarías ya que Shredder te envió por mí—el ninja dudó un momento—y estoy segura de que no querría verme lastimada—el ninja se quedó en donde estaba—pero eso no significa que yo no—le arrebató la catana para luego patearlo en el abdomen y que cayera.

Se acercó al aparato que intentaban poner los ninjas…sus pupilas se dilataron de terror ¡era una bomba!

En ese momento aterrizaron más ninjas en la camioneta

--Genial

* * *

Ya había visto caer a dos ninjas, pero sí sus oídos no le fallaban había escuchado caer a otros. Sus pensamientos iban en eso cuando un coche atravesó la calle justo frente a él obstruyéndole el paso. Leo apenas y tuvo tiempo de girar bruscamente el volante y para salir en otra dirección

--¿QUIERES MATARME?—los pies de Azu estaban sobre su ventanilla

--¡Discúlpame por querer salvarnos!—la chica logró subir de nuevo al toldo—ay no—una enorme camioneta estaba frente a ellos, con Hun al volante

* * *

Habían caído cinco ninjas cuando Leo hiso el giro brusco, pero todavía quedaban al menos unos diez

--¡Azu tenemos compañía!—gritó la tortuga

--¡Ya lo sé!

--¡No, más compañía!—la chica volvió su vista al frente ahí estaba Hun esperándolos, escoltado de un sinfín de carros que seguramente no pertenecían al Pie

--De acuerdo, tengo un poco de prisa—se abalanzó contra ellos, un gran círculo de ninjas la rodeo, uno a uno fue venciéndolos rápidamente. Tomó la bomba a la que le quedaban quince segundos, asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla del Acorazado—acelera

--¿Estás loca?

--¡Sólo hazlo!—la tortuga obedeció, e menos de dos segundos su velocidad era de doscientos kilómetros por hora--¡Cuando grite ahora, das la vuelta!—su objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca, sus enemigos no tenían ninguna intención de moverse--¡Ahora!—Leo dio la vuelta bruscamente, Azu lanzó la bomba los más lejos que pudo, un segundo después la bomba explotó—Sí—escuchó el grito de Leo desde el asiento del piloto. Pero su felicidad no duró mucho rato, Azu fue tomada por unos brazos fuertes. Claramente sintió como sus pies se despegaban del Acorazado y su espalda caía en el asfalto, gritó ante el impacto

--Estoy harto de tus jueguitos—esa voz…no había acabado de abrir los ojos, cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared—eres mía—abrió lentamente los ojos, ahí estaba tomándola de la blusa, con esos ojos rojos observándola…taladrándola

--Jamás…

* * *

Leo había observado por el retrovisor como Shredder había caído en el toldo de la camioneta y un segundo después había tomado a Azu en sus brazos. En cuanto intentó frenar la camioneta se volcó, para su suerte, él salió ileso.

Corrió a la dirección en que se encontraban Azucena y su captor, pero un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros, se plantó frente a él

--Bishop, supongo—dijo la tortuga

--Así es Leonardo

--No tengo tiempo—intentó alejarse de él, pero Bishop, con un rápido movimiento se plantó de nuevo en frente de él

--No lo creo

* * *

Había logrado zafarse de las manos de Shredder, pero aún así estaba indefensa, no quería usar sus poderes a plena luz del día. Su cuerpo estaba contra la pared, él se aproximaba lentamente

--Esa es la misma mirada que me lanzó tu madre antes de morir—una chispa interna se encendió en el cuerpo de la chica—mirada de miedo

--Eres un bastardo—la tierra a sus pies comenzó a temblar…

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

Díganme de groserías lo merezco, la universidad me ha traído como loca, pero ahora que ya salí de vacaciones puedo escribir. Por cierto dedico este capítulo a Ana.

Manfariel


	9. Toda la historia

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**9**

**Toda la historia**

Bishop estaba dispuesto a atacarlo cuando un fuerte terremoto sacudió el piso, la gente de los alrededores comenzó a gritar, algunos salieron. Los faros se caían, los vidrios explotaban, las alarmas de los coches se activaban

--Azu—susurro Leo antes de correr hacia ella, tuvo que esquivar gente que salía histérica de sus casa, tumores que repentinamente se formaban en la tierra, veía la armadura de Shredder…un patada en el costado casi le hizo caer, apoyó su mano y rodilla derechas, levantó un poco de polvo

--Yo que tú no los interrumpiría—dijo Bishop mientras se colocaba sus lentes en la posición correcta

--¿Por qué te aliaste con Shredder?

--Verás Leonardo, Oroku Saki y yo no coincidimos en muchas cosas, y admito que hemos tenido nuestras disputas. Pero en cuanto se enteró que estaba detrás de Azucena se unió a mí…

--¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

--¿Yo?—la conversación era algo inusual, ambos se preocupaban por estar de pie mientras el terremoto seguía—Azucena es un espécimen interesante, puede provocar todo esto—señalo a su alrededor—pero no viene ni de otro planeta, ni dimensión, simplemente es humana con algún poder que no sé de dónde proviene—sus ojos brillaron—y eso es el misterio más grande que he tenido en años

--Pues no dejaré que te la lleves como conejillo de indias—saltó hacia él, el terremoto seguía, eso quería decir que Azu no había caído inconsciente o algo por el estilo

--Eso lo veremos

* * *

Había podido separar a Shredder de ella gracias al terremoto

--No podrás seguir con esto por mucho tiempo—Shredder ya había intentado acercarse ella, pero Azu lo esquivaba o colocaba una enorme pared de tierra entre ellos—te has vuelto débil Azucena

--¿Acaso tienes miedo?

--¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Tú eres la que está peleando con poderes y no como una ninja real…--repentinamente el temblor cesó, Azu sonrió sarcásticamente…eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Shredder esperó ansioso

--No creo que quieras pelear sin esto—ambos miraron hacia arriba ¡Miguel Ángel!

--Gracias—Azu recibió su sable--¿En qué estábamos?—Shredder se abalanzó contra ella con su garfio al frente, la chica interpuso su sable, él intentó patearle los pies, pero ella previo el movimiento brincó y golpeó a su atacante en el pecho, lo hizo retroceder

--Vamos Shredder ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—los ojos del mencionado refulgieron

--Desearas nunca haber dicho eso—pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar un golpe de Miguel Ángel. Donatello apareció junto a Azu

--Debemos irnos de aquí, la gente está histérica, al menos un cincuenta por ciento de la población ha visto a Leo y vienen refuerzos tanto de Bishop como del Pie

--Pero…¿Cómo..?

--No hay tiempo—la jaló del brazo y subieron a la azotea más cercana. Un segundo después Miguel los alcanzó

* * *

Leo había resultado gravemente herido, pero aún así seguía levantándose. No iba a permitir que se la llevaran, nunca, sino podría ser de ella al menos no la vería en una camilla fría de metal mientras la abrían para ver qué demonios tenía. Otro golpe en la quijada lo había hecho caer, se apoyó sobre su rodilla izquierda de su boca salió un escupitajo de sangre

--Debo admitir que me impresionas Leonardo, la has de querer demasiado para arriesgar tu vida por ella

--Yo la amo—fue un susurro nunca supo si Bishop lo escuchó o no

--¿Ayuda?—Bishop detuvo un pie verde que estaba a punto de patearle el rostro

--Rafael—lo sacó volando, la tortuga cayó sobre sus pies

--¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido de verme?—desenvainó sus sais

--Ni un poco—Rafa lanzó sus armas contra él, Bishop las desvió con sus manos, unos cuantos segundos de distracción que le dieron a la tortuga tiempo de acercársele y patearlo a un costado, lejos de Leo. Un segundo después aparecieron Azu, Don y Mike

--Larguémonos de aquí—entre los tres levantaron el Acorazado, mientras Rafa se ocupaba en cargar a Leo

--No irán a ningún lado—Bishop se abalanzó sobre Mike y Don, el primero intentó golpearlo con uno de sus chacos, pero su atacante lo detuvo

--Esto va a doler—fue lo que dijo la tortuga antes de que le dieran un patada. Donatello se apoyó en su bo para saltar, pero Bishop golpeó el instrumento, la tortuga perdió el equilibrio y un puñetazo lo hizo estrellarse contra la camioneta

--Tú—tomó a Azu por sorpresa, sujetándola por una de sus muñecas. Había cerrado las puertas del Acorazado después de que Leo y Rafa subieran a ella—vienes conmigo querida

--Ni aunque me pagaran—intentó darle un puñetazo, Bishop detuvo el ataque a milímetros de su rostro

--Será por las malas—le dobló el brazo hacia atrás. La chica dejó escapar un grito de dolor—vámonos de aquí—le susurro al oído

--¡Jamás!—se impulsó en su brazo doblado para saltar y patear el abdomen de su atacante, en cuanto este la soltó la chica giro sobre su propio eje para quedar de frente a su atacante—toda mi vida me la he pasado huyendo del Pie y ahora tú. Entiendo las razones por las cuáles Shredder me persigue, pero a ti…--Bishop comenzó a reírse

--No pensé que fueras tan inocente, también quiero tu poder—Azu había estado haciendo tiempo los chicos ya estaban en la camioneta

--¿Quieres mi poder? Tómalo—una enorme bola de fuego salió de las manos de la chica hacia Bishop. Este la esquivo pero su gabardina se chamuscó

--Insolente—intentó acercársele pero un chorro de agua le mandó lejos. El Acorazado dio una vuelta brusca y quedó a un costado de Azu, Miguel abrió la puerta

--Súbale, Súbale

* * *

--Déjame ver eso

--Estoy bien—Rafa tenía una cortada en el hombro, Azu había intentado curarlo

--Rafael…

--No quiero que me pongas alcohol, ni vendas, ni nada

--Pareces un bebé—dijo Miguel burlonamente

--Cállate

--Escúchame bien, se te puede infectar y…

--No me importa

--Terminé—mientras Rafa discutía con Azu, Don había estado curando la herida. La tortuga de la bandada roja se quedo boquiabierta

--Cierra la boca campeón—dijo la chica colocando su rostro a poco milímetros del de la tortuga—no te queda

--Puedes cierramela—contesto este juguetonamente

--Quisiera, pero voy a llevarle su té a Leo—se separo

* * *

Se encontraba tumbado en su cama, sólo pocas veces le había dolido el cuerpo de esa manera. Casi no podía respirar porque sentía que sus costillas se romperían. Llamaron a la puerta

--Pasa—Azu llegó junto con un olor a Hierba buena

--Te traigo tu té

--Gracias—le ayudó a dar varios sorbos, la chica se sentó en la orilla

--Gracias a ti, por salvarme no sé por cuantas veces

--Si no es a ti es a Miguel, y definitivamente prefiero a ti—se miraron un segundo—pero creo que me debes una explicación—las pupilas de la chica se dilataron—creo que es a todos ¿Cómo conseguiste tus poderes? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Shredder de ti?

* * *

Había reunido a todos en la sala, era la hora de una vez por todas de contarle las verdad, la historia completa sin omitir nada.

--Verán cuando llegué aquí el maestro Splinter les contó que mis padres eran amigos del maestro Yoshi. Pero nunca les conté por qué mis padres eran perseguidos por Shredder—miró a todos, la esperaban expectantes—la familia de mi madre ha heredado el poder de controlar los cuatro elementos desde hace mucho tiempo. Dice la leyenda que ese poder consiguió la primera mujer de mi familia, gracias a que dio asilo a un gitano por una semana, el gitano le dijo que toda mujer de su familia tendría este poder. Shredder llegó a saber de este poder a causa de mi madre, ella lo usaba más que yo. Primero intentó raptar a mi madre, cosa que no logró y después se enteró de que estaba embarazada de mí. Para ese momento dejo a mis padres en paz por unos cuántos años, pero después vino el asesinato de mis padres…--tomó aire—si yo no hubiera nacido mi madre no hubiera sido asesinada.

--Eso no es verdad—dijo Leo

--Shredder quería adoptarme, después de asesinar a mis padres el muy bastardo se me acercó gentilmente a decirme que él podría ser mi padre. No soy estúpida, sabía lo que había hecho, fue por eso que resulté lastimada del hombro, al esconderme Shredder me lastimó con su garfio. Desde entonces me ha estado persiguiendo

--Para que con tus poderes pueda conquistar el mundo—dijo Miguel

--Eso creía yo, pero…cuando estuve en su fortaleza me di cuenta de que él sabía que yo no iba a cooperar

--Entonces sugieres que…--dijo Don

--Que quiere una hija mía—la mirada de los cinco fue de asco

--Pues lamento decepcionarte linda—dijo Rafa—pero ya sabíamos que tenías poderes, el sensei nos había contado un poco. Sólo sabíamos que tu madre había tenido los poderes y que tú los heredaste.

--Me lo imaginé

--¿Y qué pasa con Bishop?—preguntó Miguel

--Él sólo quiere a Azu para analizarla—dijo Leo mientras se incorporaba, no estaba tan mal, estaba adolorido, pero las heridas no eran tantas—no sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso dejar que la metan ni en un frasco de formol o que la embaracen

--¿Vamos a pelear?—preguntó Miguel

--Claro

--¡Están locos!—la chica se incorporo—Hablamos de Bishop y Shredder juntos, terminaran lastimados o…o…peor

--Vaya nunca creí que te oiría decir esas palabras—dijo Rafa

--Es un riesgo que hay que tomar—dijo Leo

--Leo—la chica se acercó a él—no lo hagas, por favor—se acurrucó en su pecho—los asesinaran a todos, los asesinaran—comenzó a llorar, la tortuga la abrazó protectoramente

--Me niego a dejar que hagan contigo lo que quieran

--No pero…podemos quedarnos aquí

--Jovencita—Splinter se incorporó—esta familia ha arriesgado mucho por ti y ahora pides que mis hijos actúen como cobardes, eso es algo que no voy a permitir, esta familia seguirá con su vida normal.

--Son demasiados Splinter

--Siempre hay esperanza

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

Manfariel


	10. Peor

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**10**

**Peor**

--Esto no está bien—daba vueltas por la sala de televisión, no le importaba que los demás la oyeran, de todos modos ellos estaban metidos en sus meditaciones

--¿Quieres calmarte?—Rafa la acogió entre sus brazos, ella escondió su rostro en su pecho e inmediatamente comenzó a sollozar. La tortuga le levantó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo—un rostro tan lindo se ve mejor cuando sonríe—Azu volvió a depositar su rostro en su pecho

--Idiota—susurro

--Sí, pero soy el único idiota que deja que llores en su pecho empapándolo—la chica sonrió antes de golpearlo levemente en el hombro

* * *

Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus piernas, su cabello se había esparcido. Estaba completamente dormida, él tenía la vista perdida en el techo, cuando Leo le tocó sigilosamente el hombro, lo miró, su hermano se colocó un dedo en los labios indicando que debía permanecer en silencio. Lenta y cautelosamente los dos levantaron a la chica, dejando a Rafa libre y a ella dormida.

* * *

--¿Todos están en sus posiciones?—preguntó Don por los audífonos

--Sí—contestaron tres voces diferentes

--Bien, llegaré al objetivo en cinco minutos, equipo uno ¿listos para el impacto?

--Listos—contestaron Leo y Rafa

--Equipo dos ¿listo?

--Listo—contesto Miguel

--Bien—la comunicación se cortó, Don sumió mucho más el acelerador del Acorazado—espero funcione. Fue en ese momento que un camión grande salía de un almacén, Don bajó la ventanilla y un segundo después se estrelló.

* * *

_Vamos Don _Leo tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, no veía salir a su hermano entre las llamaradas y el humo, habían pasado cinco segundos, nada. Podía ver a Miguel en la esquina esperando con el botiquín. Repentinamente Rafa le apretó el hombro y señaló un punto entre el humo, ahí estaba saltó hacia donde se encontraba Miguel…pudo respirar.

Rafa tenía un aparato que rastreaba la señal, Don le había enseñado como usarlo. Sólo había que esperar…

Un minuto después varios agentes de Bishop rodearon el camión estrellado…

--¡Lo tengo!—dijo Rafa—Cerca del puerto—le asintió, le hizo señas a sus hermanos y subieron a las azoteas.

* * *

--Es ahí—dijo Rafa señalando una enorme fábrica, aparentemente abandonada

--¿Qué tenemos Don?—preguntó Leo, el mencionado traía sus lentes de visión nocturna

--Rafa…¿estás seguro de que es aquí?

--Ey, tu cosa esta fue la que me dijo ¿de acuerdo? Si buscas quejarte…

--Veo algo—todos se asomaron—genial, rayos láser cubren todas las entradas posibles

--¿Todas?—preguntó Miguel Ángel pícaramente

--¿Qué piensas cabezón?—preguntó Rafa, el más chico señaló una pequeña puerta aledaña al edificio

--El sótano…--Donatello enfocó con sus lentes—despejado

--Esperen—dijo Leo, el enorme camión chamuscado había aparecido, varios soldados salieron de la fábrica para recibir el poco equipaje restante—ahora—descendieron de la azotea sigilosamente. Miguel fue el primero, pasó sin problemas, intentó abrir las pequeñas portezuelas…estaban cerradas. Rafa lo alcanzó, abrió el acceso con sus sais

--¿Te he dicho lo grandioso que eres?—preguntó Miguel

--No, pero gracias

--No lo dije—en ese momento dos guardias se acercaron, ambos se metieron sigilosamente en el sótano

--Esos tontos van a hacer que un día nos maten—dijo Don en la oscuridad

--Siempre sabemos cómo salir—los guardias se alejaron, Don corrió al sótano, tocó la puerta

--¿Clave?—preguntó Miguel del otro lado "¡Zas!"--¡Oh!

--Abre tonto—Don entró, Leo miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente antes de entrar.

Bien ya estaban dentro ahora solo faltaba todo lo demás

--Don dime que traes tus juguetitos—dijo Rafa mientras valoraba las estructuras

--Claro—Don sacó un objeto redondo de su bolsa, estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en una de las vigas principales

--Espera—Leo levantó levemente la entrada a la fábrica, sólo se veían los pies de varias personas ir y venir, ir y venir, ir y… un momento él reconocía esa armadura

--Esto no fue lo que acordamos Bishop—dijo la voz de Shredder, otros pies se volvieron hacia él

--Oroku Saki no fue mi culpa que una camioneta se estrellara contra el camión ¿o sí?—el mencionado gruñó por lo bajo

--¿No crees que es mucha casualidad el que nada más se haya salvado tu parte?

--Las casualidades no existen…

--Quiero la mitad de lo que quedó

--…bien—Leo cerró la abertura casi imperceptiblemente

--Hazlo—dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero en ese momento la madera se rompió, dando paso a un brazo metálico que se llevó a Miguel Ángel

--¡Miguel!—gritaron los otros tres, saltaron, inmediatamente se escuchó cómo miles de armas se cargaban y les apuntaban. Un aplauso rompió el tenso silencio

--¡Bravo! Lo de la camioneta fue todo un sacrificio—dijo Bishop mirando a Donatello—pero los restos delataron todo, y fue más fácil detectarlos de lo que creen—Miguel Ángel logró zafarse del brazo de hierro de Shredder, también había cientos de sus ninjas con las armas desenfundadas

--Esto acaba aquí…--una de las ventanas se rompió en mil pedazos, Azucena apareció flotando

--Así es Shredder esto acaba aquí y ahora

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

Esto está a punto de acabar, un capítulo largo y dos cortititos

Espero lo hayan disfrutado

Manfariel


	11. Nadie

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**11**

**Nadie**

Un ninja enrolló una cadena al pie de la flotante chica, y jaló con fuerza. Azu vaciló un poco, pero un momento después comenzó a elevarse más y más. Varios ninjas ayudaron a su compañero, el peso se hacía inminente

--Estoy harta—con su mano dirigió una fuerte ventisca hacia los ninjas, que cayeron y la dejaron libre, se quitó la cadena del tobillo. Inmediatamente una serie de dardos comenzaron a silbar a su alrededor

* * *

_El plan era que no viniera, se supone que ella no debería estar aquí ¿está loca?_

Tuvo que tirarse de espaldas al suelo para evitar un ataque de lanza, por el otro lado otro ninja apareció con su catana…detuvo el ataque con sus sais. Enredó al ninja, se levantó de un impulso y lo sacó volando provocando que se estrellara contra el otro ninja

* * *

--Estos juguetitos…--cortó con sus catanas dos pistolas, y después pateo a los soldados

--Lamento que mi armamento te incomode Leonardo—dijo Bishop colocando sus manos en posición de ataque—fueron unos idiotas al venir

--No le harás daño—él sonrío sádicamente

* * *

--No me das, no, volviste a fallar—Miguel Ángel esquivaba los golpes de sus adversarios alrededor de diez ninjas—esa estuvo cerca, pero ya me aburrí—desenfundó sus chacos, y comenzó a hacerlos girar, un ninja del pie intentó darle una patada en la espalda, pero la tortuga era más hábil así que saltó hacia atrás, mientras el golpe del ninja se dirigía a sus compañeros. Miguel cayó en el lugar que había dejado vacío el ninja, y con sus chacos hizo caer a los que estaban a su lado—cuatro menos

* * *

_Tonta, tenías que venir. Tontos nosotros por creer que iba a ser tan fácil_

Dos dardos se clavaron en el bo de Donatello, él los miró impresionado. Tenía que estar más alerta

--Wow—casi una patada en el rostro, saltó hacia atrás y se deslizo levemente. Otros dos dardos pasaron silbándole la cabeza—suficiente—saltó hacia los ninjas, derribó a dos con su bo, mientras a otro lo golpeaba, seguían los soldados; logró sacarlos de combate con un solo golpe, apoderándose de sus armas. Sonrió pícaramente—juguemos

* * *

Don se había deshecho de los soldados que le disparaban, para cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, Shredder había saltado sobre ella y ahora caían en picada. Azu intentó quitárselo de encima, pero parecía una garrapata…

* * *

Se estrellaron en el suelo, Rafa intentó ayudarla pero tres ninjas de élite lo rodearon. Una gruesa capa de polvo no dejaba ver a los contrincantes, la sobra de Shredder salió de entre el polvo…repentinamente una gran ventisca disipó el polvo

_Vaya_ detuvo un golpe a su costado antes de girar sobre su propio eje, y mandar a su contrincante volando _sí que está enojada_

Azucena tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, ojos que un segundo después pasaron a ser blancos, un anillo de fuego rodeo a Shredder, este intentó salir pero el anillo se hacía más alto.

* * *

El espectáculo lo paró en seco

--Es niña es impresionante—dijo Bishop mientras se colocaba los lentes correctamente. Leo también se quedó pasmando. Un segundo después su contrincante echo a correr, la tortuga intentó darle alcance, estaba a punto de llegar a la chica

--No—susurro

--Cawabunga—Miguel le dio una patada a Bishop, este amortiguó la caída, se limpió un chorrillo de sangre que le salía por la boca

* * *

_Sólo tengo que hacer el anillo más estrecho, así no habría más Shredder. No más…pero eso es asesinar_

Un dardo se incrustó en su brazo, ella reaccionó rápidamente; se lo quitó, cortó un pedazo de tela de su vestimenta y se apretó fuertemente esa parte del brazo para que el veneno no recorriera más el cuerpo. Para ese momento el anillo se había disipado y Shredder se había alejado de ella

--¿No te agrada ser rostizado?—preguntó Rafael mientras se abalanzaba sobre él

--Inmunda tortuga—colocó sus brazos a modo de protección, de verdad había estado cerca, su armadura estaba totalmente ahumada

* * *

Fue en ese momento de distracción que Bishop se abalanzó sobre ella, le dio una patada. Azu cayó sobre unas cajas haciéndolas trizas

--¡Azu!—Donatello corrió hacia ella, ya se estaba incorporando y sus ojos estaban en blanco, un leve temblor comenzó a sacudir la fábrica—otra vez no—repentinamente las tuberías traspasaron el piso, el agua caía a chorros sobre sus enemigos. Se elevó por lo aires, parecía una directora de orquesta sólo dirigiendo con sus manos, el agua hacía su voluntad

* * *

--Nunca debieron meterse en este asunto—lo pateo en el abdomen, provocando que se estrellara contra la pared, lo tomó por el cuello

--Si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo—Shredder soltó una carcajada

--La amas—comenzó a darle puñetazos en el abdomen

* * *

--Me han cansado tortugas—dijo Bishop, sacó un cuchillo de su gabardina—no los soporto más—se abalanzó sobre Leo, este detuvo el ataque con sus catanas, pero su agresor lo pateo en el abdomen, la tortuga salió volando. Bishop estaba a punto de clavarle su cuchillo

--¡No!

--¡Miguel Ángel!

* * *

Miró hacia la otra parte de la fábrica…¡No! Leo tenía en brazos a un ensangrentado Miguel. Una llamarada de fuego salió de la mano de Azu hacia Bishop, este cayó, un poco chamuscado, pero no muerto

--Salgan de aquí—le dijo a Leo, este cargó a su hermano en la espalda y salió

Shredder aún golpeaba a Rafa, Azu hizo que una ráfaga de viento los separara, estrellando a Shredder contra una viga

--Donatello sácalo de aquí—la tortuga obedeció y ayudó a su hermano. La chica descendió al piso quebrado, colocó sus manos sobre él

--Esto acaba aquí y ahora

* * *

La tierra se sacudió en una fracción de segundos, Rafa y Don cayeron, sólo alcanzaron a ver como la fábrica se caía…

Miguel despertó a causa del temblor, Le se quedó ahí mirando, como caía

Escombros…polvo…escombros…polvo…

Nadie salió.

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

Manfariel


	12. Si te vas

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**12**

**Si te vas**

Vengo de tanto perder  
que tuve miedo a tener  
algo por lo que abrir  
mi alma y ponerla a tus pies

Siento del viento celos,  
por acariciar tu cara cada mañana  
y quiero pegarme con él

Y a pesar de todo  
qué difícil es  
que no me duela estar sin ti  
yo seré tu aire  
tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!

Quiero dejar de morir en vida,  
tú me haces vivir  
todo por lo que soñé  
y nunca pude tener

Quiero dormir en tus ojos  
y al despertar  
beber de tu boca  
todavía de ti tengo sed

Y a pesar de todo  
qué difícil es  
que no me duela estar sin ti  
yo seré tu aire  
tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!

Si te vas  
mi amor, si tú te vas  
me volveré a encerrar en vida  
y no saldré

¿Dónde estás?  
mi vida ¿dónde estás?  
pues necesito tu amor para vivir

* * *

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

Manfariel


	13. Desde mi Cielo

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**13**

**Desde mi Cielo**

Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón,  
os quiero decir adiós.  
Porque ha llegado la hora  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.  
¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.  
Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
¡Te cuidaré desde aquí!

Sé que la culpa os acosa,  
y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más".  
No hay nada que reprochar.

Ya no hay demonios  
en el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo  
todos los besos que no te di.

Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
¡Te cuidaré desde aquí!

Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,  
y muero otra vez si lloráis.  
He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,  
y soy feliz.  
No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar.  
Nunca me olvides,  
me tengo que marchar.

Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida,  
que eres todo cuanto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
¡Te cuidaré desde aquí!

Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,  
y os acunaré en los sueños,  
y espantaré todos los miedos.  
Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,  
no estoy sólo pues me cuidan  
la Libertad y la Esperanza.

"Yo nunca os olvidaré".

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

Las canciones que compende este y el capítulo anterior pertenecen a mi adorado grupo de música Mago de Oz. Espero que les haya gustado este fic, gracias a los que lo siguieron.

Manfariel


	14. Epílogo

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**Epílogo**

Se dice que todas las flores renacen en una sola estación, primavera. También se cuenta que amores perdidos y olvidados se reencuentran en esa época.

Pero esta flor no volverá a nacer…nunca más. Murió por amor.

* * *

N/A: Escribí estas pocas palabras por qué al parecer no quedó muy claro el final en el capitulo pasado

Manfariel


End file.
